The Point Man
by EmilyEphebiphobia
Summary: Guess you know why they call Arthur the Point Man, and thank you Eames for explaining it. Arthur/Ariadne. Suggestive little one shot.


**I'm back! I recently saw the movie Inception and loved it. Especially Mr. Point Man, Arthur :) Anyway, this is just a little story during the Fischer inception. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>The Point Man<strong>

Eames was always the one to tease Arthur about the most upcoming event. So when he caught Arthur staring at Ariadne, he decided to aim a joke his way.

"Ariadne, darling?" The said Architect jumped slightly, and looked up from her sketches.

"What is it, Eames?" She writhed slightly on the couch, trying to get comfortable. Arthur, thinking he hadn't been caught yet, continued to glance at her from his place across the room at his desk.

"Well, not to state the obvious, but there must be something on your face, because Arthur over there cannot seem to stop staring at it." Ariadne raised an eyebrow, and turned to Arthur, whose ears reddened as he glanced away, and faked a cough behind his hand.

"What is Eames blabbering about now?" Yusuf headed towards the door, shrugging on his jacket.

"Arthur's staring at Ariadne." Eames pointed out.

"Again?" Yusaf's comment earned a heartly laugh from Eames, who suddenly was knocked over the head with a pack of post-it notes. Eames rubbed his head, turning towards Arthur, who just glared at him.

"Well, I'm going out to get lunch, what do you guys want?"

Ariadne got up, and walked over to Arthur's desk, placing his pen on the notebook, thanking him for letting her borrow it. Arthur smiled, and nodded.

"I'll have a BLT with lemonade, please Yusuf." Ariadne returned to her place on the couch, filing through her sketch book. Yusuf nods turning to Eames and Arthur.

"I'll take a mocha coffee, hold the vanilla and a club sandwich, darling."

"Black coffee and a turkey and tomato sandwich."

"You might want to also get Arthur here a-"

"Fuck off Eames."

With that Yusuf heads out the door, laughing. Eames gets up and goes over to Ariadne, sitting next to her.

"When did Cobb say he was coming back from that meeting with Saito?" Arthur asks from his desk.

"He said anytime after three. They have to meet with some people about Fischer. He wants us to go over the first level and work on the plans for the other two level layouts." Ariadne replies, before turning to Eames.

"Something you need?"

Eames smirks.

"Nothing at all darling, but would you mind explaining to me how this model of the first level works?" Ariadne raises an eyebrow, but nods, going over to the built 3-D model of the maze, Eames following suit. Ariadne stands around the model, her back to Arthur typing his computer, as Eames stands across from her, watching the Point Man.

"Well... the first level is the city. Since I can't reveal the actual map of the maze, I'll just explain to you around where the general areas are. There are a series of streets, and a park here, and a few apartments over there..." Ariadne, points to the given place, nearer to Eames, which gives him an idea.

"I'm sorry, dear, but I don't see it." Ariadne frowns and leans over the model towards Eames, pointing closer at the lot. Eames' eyes travel past Ariadne towards Arthur, who instead of typing on his laptop, is now turned towards the two at the model. Eames grins maliciously.

"Arthur, mate, you seem to be enjoying the view."

Arthur snaps back around to his laptop before Ariadne turns to him and both of them blush madly.

"Well I must have made this awkward." Eames smirks at his victory.

* * *

><p>A few hours later, outside the sky darkens, and Yusaf and Cobb have already gone home.<p>

Ariadne and Arthur sit on the couch, discussing the plans for the maze, and Eames seems to be intriuged in a game of Solitaire on his laptop.

Since there is only one dim light on in the room, Arthur and Ariadne cram together to read the notes on their laps. Eames looks up from his laptop, and sighs looking at the two.

"Aren't you two just so cute." He remarks, watching Ariadne blush slightly.

When she turns her head away, Arthur makes a rude gesture at Eames, who laughs.

Ariadne stretches, and gets up from the couch, walking over to the table to grab her jacket and bag.

"It's getting late, you two should go home." Both the boys ignore Ariadne, so she sighs, bending down to put her boots on, and tie them up.

Eames suddenly falls backwards on his chair, laughing hysterically. Ariadne straightens up, and raises an eyebrow, putting her hands on her hips, angrily.

"Alright Eames, what the hell is it now? If your still making horrid jokes, spit it out, but I warn you, you'll get slapped. " She glares at the Forger, who gets up slowly, still choking on his laugh, holding his chest.

"Well... I think ... we know... why ... they call... him the Point Man." He gets out, breathing heavily, regaining his lung functions.

Ariadne, frowns, failing to notice Arthur sitting on the couch, but still looks at Eames.

"What? What does that have to do with anything?" She looks more confused now, as Eames gets up, grabs his jacket, and makes it to the door. He clutches the handle, stares at Ariadne and smirks.

"Why don't you ask Arthur's pants?" He runs out the door slamming it behind him, hearing a stapler hit the other side of the wood. He bursts out laughing again, before hearing a simultaneous yell.

"EAMES!"

**End **

**(Poor Arthur.) **

* * *

><p>Sorry this was a bit crappy, I didn't have much time for it. Review? Thanks. I'll continue my other stories ASAP.<p> 


End file.
